


Cupcakes

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: When Yeonjun decided to bake for a change and things go south. No the cupcakes were fine but *spoilers* slight angst
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 54





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non sense story and has absolutely no plot. It's just domestic fluff because I have a thing for established relationships.   
> (Not edited btw)

After a full month of working overtime Yeonjun had finally been given an early leave and he had decided to spend some time and cook something. He and Soobin had only been eating take out or instant food for the past month since he was too busy to cook and Soobin just failed every time he tried. 

"But I just wanted to surprise you. I hate these hands" Soobin had groaned when he had accidentally cut his hands while chopping up cilantro. His excuse had been that they were to pesky to grip and his large hands were always in the way of the knife. Yeonjun had rolled his eyes at that. It sounded more like bragging but in reality Soobin was really frustrated at his clumsy hands. 

He had first showered and left his hair to air dry. He ditched his t shirt and wore one of his favourite basketball shorts from a long time ago. You know back when he was still cool. 

Soobin wouldn't be home for at least a good three hours and he was ready to prepare a meal. Maybe even bake if he feels like it. 

He already had done some shopping and the grocery bag hopefully contained everything he needed. 

The first thing to cook would be the rice. Which he cleaned and then put in the cooker and switched it on for the indicated time. 

"Cooking alone is so boring" Yeonjun sighed and got the bluetooth speaker from the living room and played a random one of his playlist and started with the meat. He'd got chicken for today. There wasn't enough time to grill beef or even pork. 

In under an hour he had already finished cooking the rice and a few side dishes that he was sure Soobin and him could enjoy. 

The song was interrupted by Soobin calling his phone and Yeonjun answered the call within it's second ring.

"Hmmm?" 

"No hello?" Soobin chuckled into the phone speaker.

"Are you busy right now?" Soobin's deep voice resonated through the Bluetooth speakers which were still connected. 

"I'm off work. So not really busy but at the same time I'm occupied right now" Yeonjun replied continuing to clean up the kitchen. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"You'll know. When are you going to get home?" 

"Half an hour. Kinda stuck in traffic"

"Are you fucking driving!" Yeonjun yelled out. He'd repeatedly told Soobin not to call or talk on the phone while driving. But the younger always found driving to be tedious and always needed to have something either loudly blasting or someone to talk to.

"I'm at a stop sign and I just wanted to know if you're working overtime again" Soobin defended himself.

"I'm home. Now hang up and focus on driving!" 

Yeonjun finished cleaning up and now was contemplating if he wanted to bake something. Even cupcakes would be nice. Or cookies too. 

He didn't know when he'd get a chance to be free and not exhausted from work so he decided to make some cute little cupcakes. 

He laid out all the ingredients on the counter and pulled up a recipe for a simple vanilla cup cake. 

If you asked Soobin he would say his husband was a really good chef. But to Yeonjun it was just following instructions or a recipe from the internet. He honestly never felt like he was cooking. It always felt like he was following instructions on building IKEA furniture. But to Soobin it didn't matter at all, he always appreciated Yeonjun taking the time out to make him home-cooked meals. And he was being completely honest when he compliments the older's cooking. 

In the midst of measuring the sugar Yeonjun was interrupted by the door opening signalling that Soobin had made it home safe and sound. 

He heard the plop of the younger's bag and the clack of the dress shoes his husband wore to work. Footsteps had lead to the kitchen and Yeonjun could literally hear Soobin sniffing the air. 

The younger stood next to Yeonjun to observe what the other was doing.

"Man I really wish I could come home to this view everyday." Soobin said taking in Yeonjun's damp hair and naked torso. Clad just in those old dark grey shorts. 

"Go shower please. You reek of pollution." Yeonjun shoved the black haired man out of the kitchen and returned to cracking eggs into the bowl. They didn't have a stand mixer but the blender should hopefully whisk it well. 

Yeonjun put the batter into the cupcake mold they had from a long time ago. He had even gotten the little skirt thingy they wrap cupcakes in. 

"Frosting. Or no frosting?" 

"Yes frosting" Soobin said wrapping his arms around Yeonjun's bare waist and resting his chin on top of the older's head. 

"But I'm tired.." Yeonjun whined turning around and wrapping his arms around Soobin's shoulder. 

"I can help." Soobin's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Maybe with Yeonjun he could succeed. Besides it's only the decoration right it wouldn't affect the taste too much. 

"Okay then. Frosting it is" the older pecked Soobin on the lips and turned back to gather the supplies to make some fresh frosting. 

Soobin watched as Yeonjun moved around the kitchen as he both cleaned and read the instructions for the frosting. 

"It's always so amazing to watch you cook" 

"You know I'm baking right now. It's Baking Soobinie" Yeonjun dragged out teasing Soobin of how little he knew about the culinary world.

"Yeah you're good at both of them hyung." Soobin said helping Yeonjun with the plastic bag he held. 

"Stop it. Be mean to me. Tease me. This making me too flustered" Yeonjun said his movements stopping just to show Soobin how much his compliment meant to him.

"We've been married for three years and have been together for more than five. I'm proud that I still have this effect on you." Soobin's hands tickled Yeonjun's chin and unconsciously or consciously Yeonjun leaned into the touch. 

"Okay. Stop it. I need to focus." Yeonjun shoved at Soobin and escaped the younger's arms which were still trying to get a hold of him.

"Actually wait. Can I do this? You already did so much" Soobin said offering to make the frosting. 

Yeonjun paused to think for a few seconds and then handed the blender to his husband and stood beside him. 

Thankfully for both Soobin and Yeonjun the frosting was made perfectly and the cupcakes were also out of the oven. 

"Let's have dinner and then finish up here?" Yeonjun suggested and Soobin had agreed to that.

Soobin cleared up the table and set it up. He was surprised when Yeonjun brought out two wine glasses.

"It's a work night. Are you sure?" Soobin's eye brows shot up questioning the olders choice to drink. 

"I'm not gonna get us wasted. Just one glass okay. I can't miss work tomorrow either." 

They ate in a comfortable silence sometimes talking about stuff that happened at work or while commuting to work. Bringing up colleagues and mutual friends in their short conversations between wine and eating. 

"I should've chosen beer. Wine doens't really work well with chicken." Yeonjun said

"Well I'm just grateful that one of us can cook. It's amazing hyung. Thank you" Soobin said his unoccupied hands reaching to Yeonjun's and give them a tight squeeze.

That's when something unexpected happened. A single tear had rolled out of Yeonjun's right eye. And before he knew it he fell into Soobin's arms and sobbed. 

"Baby? What's wrong?" Soobin said holding Yeonjun tightly and stroking his hair in a soothing manner. 

Yeonjun didn't reply and instead silently cried into Soobin's shoulder. 

It took him around 10 minutes to gather himself and he lifted his head up. His eyes met Soobin's which was reflecting both concern and confusion at why Yeonjun suddenly broke down.

"Did I say something wrong hyung?" Soobin's eyebrows shot up in worry. 

Yeonjun shook his head no. And sniffled a few more times before trying to speak.

"It's been hard at work. It felt like no one would appreciate me for the work I do. I didn't even get pay for working overtime last week. My promotion was postponed."

Soobin listened quietly while still running his arms up and down Yeonjun's bare back. 

"It's been so tiring. I just felt really unappreciated and when you said that. It me. Alot. I'm sorry I cried Binie" Yeonjun said as he embraced Soobin once more.

"I'm so happy that you told me what was bothering you hyung. And don't apologise for crying." 

Yeonjun had buried his face into Soobin's chest and listened to the thumping of his heart. It was steady. Soobin despite Yeonjun's breakdown was still calm and collected. Yeonjun loved Soobin for this. No matter what the situation is Soobin had this ability to not loose his cool and to think logically in any given situation. 

"Jun?" Soobin noticed Yeonjun smiling at him and small kisses were placed on his bare chest. 

"Just let me have this Soobin. I just miss you so much" Yeonjun crawled onto Soobin's lap and captured Soobin's lips in a long sweet kiss. If Soobin could taste the saltiness from Yeonjun's lips, he didn't say anything. 

"Yeonjun. Do you want to talk about what's going on at work? Don't distract me, you idiot. I want those assholes to appreciate you too. They don't deserve you working for free for them" Soobin pushed Yeonjun's now longer hair out of his eyes. 

"I can't expect everyone to treat me the way you do. That's why you're special." Yeonjun said going back to leaving kisses on the younger's collar bone. 

"Are they not respecting you as an employee. That's not right hyung." Soobin pulled himself away from Yeonjun. He was not going to let this go easily. 

"You can't let them take advantage of you like that." 

"Soobin ah please forget about it. I just want to be with you now" 

"If you promise me that you will demand pay for your work then I'll let you have me" Soobin's voice was so stern that Yeonjun flinched at the authoritativeness. 

"Actually. I've been thinking about this alot and Soobin ah, I want to quit." Yeonjun said eyes not meeting Soobin's and instead focused on his hands that were slightly trembling on his lap.

"What would you do after you quit hyung. I know I can afford us both but still. Are you going to be alone at home all day?" Soobin held Yeonjun's hand and the older's eyes were glassy again. 

"I want to cook or bake. I want to do charity work Binnie" Soobin's hand reached and cupped Yeonjun's right cheek.

The sound of silence was always scary for Yeonjun. He hated how it made him feel so distant and made him overthink the cause for the silence. 

"Hyung. I'm okay with you quitting and charity work sounds amazing but, if I had no job or something were to happen how would you support yourself?" Soobin said pausing when Yeonjun's face clearly showed he took the statement offensively.

"Soobin ah. I'm not goin to just take your money and give it people. I'm raising funds. So if you're worried about that then please don't." 

"That's not what I'm saying at all hyung. I'd be happy to donate as well. I'm just worried okay. I care about you" Soobin's index finger caught Yeonjun's last tear drop and swiped it away. His fingers calmly tangling in Yeonjun's hair. 

"Let's go decorate those cupcakes. I've been waiting to do them" Yeonjun said getting up and carrying his used dishes in hand as Soobin followed behind him doing the same. 

Yeonjun hadn't planned the conversation to go as it did. In fact he hadn't thought he would even tell Soobin today. But his opinion matters. To Yeonjun Soobin's opinion is the only one that mattered. He didn't care if the world thought he was useless, selfish, self absorbed. He only wanted Soobin to know that he wasn't those things that society made him to be. And he was glad Soobin already did.

"Oh how come there's no mint choco filling or even frosting? Has yeonjunie changed?" Soobin asked ruffling Yeonjun's hair and giving the older boy his dimpled smile. 

"Well Yeonjunie didn't think he could make mint choco or else he would only feed you mint choco" Yeonjun replied speaking in third-person to annoy Soobin. Instead he just recieved a kiss on the nose and frosting smeared onto his right cheek.

"Hey!" 

"Looks like Yeonjunie should pay attention" Soobin replied smearing it further onto his face. 

"If you make me waste it like this. I will not forgive you Soobin!"


End file.
